


Your every colour

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Kaleidoscope of colour [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Colors, Complete, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amalgamation of the following series of ideas on Tumblr:<br/>A world where people don't see in colour until they find their true mate. The first colour Derek sees is Stiles' eyes. The Sheriff trying to explain Claudia's hair colour. When you lose your soul mate, you lose the ability to see colour.</p><p>...</p><p>Derek sees his first colour when he's 23: Stiles' amber-brown eyes. Stiles sees his first colour when he's 16: he thinks there's something wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your every colour

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this on Tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com/post/83933104446/raisesomehale-heathyr-heathyr-heathyr) (again, part of the whole 'I saw the thing I wanted the thing so I wrote the thing' thing I've got going)
> 
> ...
> 
> I have been informed that the original line that this story is based upon actually belongs to another fanfic author. I was completely unaware of this before now, so to give credit where credit is due, the line "In a world where people don't see in color until they find their true mate" comes from the story [Grey by Valyria](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978693/chapters/1926223), which technically means the entire basis of this story is based on another's fanfiction. I honestly thought I was simply writing off a Tumblr post, not another's work, so I apologise for that.  
> 

Derek sees his first colour when he's 23 years old, has already given up hope, and wasn't expecting it at all. There's a flicker behind his eyelids, and he's staring at a kid with amber-brown eyes. It doesn't really register at first, because he was just trying to get rid of the trespassers that his security system alerted him to, but then Derek stares a bit longer, and those brilliant eyes just seem to encompass his entire world.

The kid is staring back at him, and now he can see he's dressed in blues and reds, glaring hues when the colours mesh together, even though the grey shades were all right. Derek's staring and the forest just kind of comes alive around him, greens and blues, browns and yellows. It's autumn and there's so many different colours on the trees that Derek can't focus, can't keep track of it all. He looks back to the kid -  _his soul mate_  - to look at him and focus, grounding himself in  _his_  colour instead.

...

Stiles has heard all about colours from others who met their soulmate already (his father, telling him after his mother's funeral that her colour was such a brilliant red that he'd spent days just caressing her long locks of hair so he would never forget the beauty of seeing her and the colour  _red_  again), and while he believed that seeing colours was something that happened to people, Stiles figured he still had a few years left. He'd really hoped it would be Lydia, but she was with Jackson (who often taunted Stiles with 'no, the  _blue_  one, dickhead' or something similar when they were paired together in Phys. Ed.) and Stiles had accepted that he and Lydia would never be together. He figures he'll find his soul mate in college, like his mother and father met, and isn't too worried. (Scott had discovered his soul mate earlier that afternoon, and couldn't bear to leave Allison's side yet, so Stiles decided to pass some time at the preserve alone.)

He is 16 when he sees his first colour, and at first, Stiles thinks that there's something wrong with him. There's a sort of flash behind his eyes, and he  _knows_  what that means since he's heard the stories a million times, and Stiles blinks rapidly, expecting an explosion of colour, only to find himself looking at... black. He finally finds his  _soul mate_ , he gets to experience  _colour_ , and it's  _black_. Black hair, black jacket, black pants. Did this guy get dressed in the dark? There's no colour anywhere and that kind of makes Stiles want to scream at the injustice of it all. But the guy is looking around the forest like he's having a freaking revelation and Stiles' anger and annoyance dampers down when he sees the look of wonder on his soul mate's face. That kind of makes up for the lack of brilliant colours, he thinks. He follows the guy's line of sight and sees the forest opening up around him, colour seeping into his vision with browns, greens, reds, yellows, and he just breathes it all in, the colours surrounding him until he's covered in goosebumps.

They both end up staring at each other, and it's then that Stiles sees that his soul mate's eyes are green. They're not like any green that he's just seen in the forest, and despite the distance, he's almost positive he can see other colours in his eyes as well. Green, blue, speckles of a deeper yellow that just has to be gold, and it's like the world around them has just filtered down into his soul mate's eyes, so much that Stiles quickly glances around to check that the world is still in colour. He makes his way forward, eyes locked on his soul mates, drowning himself in their colours, and Stiles knows that these will be the colours he describes to their children one day, like his father and his mother's red hair.

...

Derek can't stop looking at his soul mate, watching the red colour on his cheeks as he blushes, the pink of his tongue as he licks his equally pink lips, and then they're moving towards each other, breaths coming in short gasps as they physically need the other, to hold and make sure it's real, that the other's not a dream, that the colours are still there. Derek wraps his arms around him tightly, hearing him sigh in relief against his jacket. His black jacket, black shirt, black pants. Derek immediately feels kind of bad - most people usually dress in a myriad of colours so that when they find their soul mate, they'll have something to connect them with even after they've died and lost their colours again (Laura used to dress in purples and yellows, even after she found her soul mate, laughing that Ryan didn't care what colour she dressed in so long as it was colourful) - and Derek usually had at least one colour showing, but he hadn't expected to run into his soul mate today (or ever, really).

"Sorry, I didn't... I mean, I do have colours," Derek said, trying to explain and apologise all at once.

The guy in his arms just smiles up at him brightly. "Yeah, I can see them. You have  **got**  to see your eyes, dude."

"Derek," he replied.

"I'm Stiles. Do you have somewhere with a mirror? I've been told that this outfit looks horrendous, but I thought the greys would be okay," Stiles muttered, not pausing in his hug to look at his clothes. "And seriously, have you  _seen_  the sky? 'Cause I'm never getting over that."

Derek looked up at the blue sky, fading into purples and pinks now that the evening was starting, and just sighed in content. Stiles snuggled closer, his cheek pressed against Derek's chest and his eyes wide open, still taking in every colour that surrounded them. Derek couldn't blame him; he felt like he would never close his eyes again.

"Oh, I've got to call my Dad!" Stiles said, pulling away and taking his phone, dialling before Derek could lament the loss of his warmth. "Dad! You're not going to believe it! ... Yes, Scott got his colours. But that's not the news, Dad! ... Stop trying to guess! Ahh, no! That's just weird, Dad! ... I'll buy you a burger if you let me finish!" There seems to be a pause on the other end of the call because Stiles rolls his eyes - his amber brown eyes - even though he's grinning broadly. "Yes, all right. A burger  _and_  fries! Now... I got my colours! I'm with him right now. Yes, him. His name's Derek."

"Hale," Derek supplied quickly when Stiles looked over to him.

"Derek Hale... No, Dad. No, I just met him like five minutes ago. You're not... No! ... Oh, all right. My Dad wants to talk to you," Stiles said, holding the phone out to Derek.

"Uh, hello, sir?" Derek said, because he had no idea what Stiles' surname was (or even if Stiles was his real name because honestly,  _Stiles_?).

"Derek. I expect you over for dinner tonight. Unless your family want to meet my son first?" the Sheriff asked, a little uncertainly.

"They're dead, sir, so I doubt that. Dinner tonight sounds good," Derek added quickly, trying not to wince when he saw the slack jawed expression of horror on Stiles' face.

"Give me the phone before he embarrasses me any more," Stiles muttered, taking the phone with one hand before slipping his free hand into Derek's and squeezing lightly. "Dad, not cool. Just for that, you're not allowed to bring out the photo albums for another three months!"

Derek kind of tugged Stiles into his chest carefully, wrapping his free arm around him and just breathing, his head turned up to the sky as he watched the colours change to a dark blue.

"Dad, I saw  _red_ ," Stiles said, as if it means something huge, and Derek feels like he's intruding on a personal moment. "I know, Dad. Yes, all right... I'll be home with Derek soon... I'm probably going to hate our décor, just so you know."

The laugh on the other end of the line is loud enough for Derek to hear and he grins at the sound. Stiles finishes his phone call, but he doesn't pull out of Derek's embrace. Instead, they stand there for a while, faces turned up to the sky to drink in every colour they can.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr post](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/83991223320)


End file.
